


To hold you again

by Dryadeh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard tenía varias promesas que cumplir. Spoilers de ME3. Fic Post-Destroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> El final de Mass Effect me dejó con el corazón roto y una sensación de vacío y depresión absoluta. Necesitaba saber más, así que tuve que escribirlo.

**To hold you again**

_Parte I_

**I**

Supo que no estaba muerta por el dolor que sentía. Cada respiración era una agonía: unos punzantes latigazos atravesaban su caja torácica cada vez que tomaba aire, así que era incapaz de llenar del todo los pulmones. La cabeza le latía y hacía que, aún con los ojos cerrados, todo pareciera dar vueltas a su alrededor. Notaba el pulso palpitándole en la cara y una lacerante quemazón en cada rincón de su piel. El sufrimiento la convenció de que aún vivía. Ya había muerto una vez y no había sentido nada.

Abrió los ojos. Al menos lo intentó. Notaba los párpados tan pesados, tan hinchados, que a duras penas pudo pestañear. La tenue penumbra en que se encontraba fue suficiente para dañar sus pupilas. Volvió a quedarse a ciegas, procesando la breve imagen que había podido captar. Escombros y más escombros. Pilas de rocas y polvo, como el rincón más ruinoso de Tuchanka.

Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, intentando apartar el dolor el tiempo suficiente para recordar dónde estaba y qué había sucedido. El sonido de disparos seguidos de una gran explosión inundó su mente. De pronto todo vino a su memoria. Se vio caminando hacia la estructura del Crisol, deteniéndose frente a la caja de fusibles y apretando el gatillo de su inseparable Predator M3 II una y otra vez hasta que el fuego la envolvió y todo saltó por los aires. Luego, oscuridad.

Se preguntó si habría logrado salvar la galaxia, si todo habría valido la pena, si había tomado la decisión correcta. Después pensó en SID, imaginó su cuerpo metálico y esbelto sin vida, en los centenares de geth reducidos a chatarra por los que Legión se había sacrificado… y por un instante deseó no haber despertado jamás después de haber hecho su elección.

Sin embargo estaba viva. Medio muerta, es cierto, pero aún respiraba y había prometido regresar a demasiada gente. No podía permitirse la autocompasión.

Intentó moverse pero el dolor se intensificó con sólo alzar la cabeza, dejándola sin fuerzas. Se sentía exhausta y un frío adormecedor se extendía por sus extremidades. Si tan solo pudiese descansar durante unos minutos para reponerse…

Una voz en su cabeza, misteriosamente parecida a la de la doctora Chakwas, le hizo saber si que esperaba, perecería allí. Era cuestión de horas, de minutos tal vez.

La idea le produjo un extraño alivio que anuló el dolor durante unos instantes. Estaba agotada, mental y físicamente. Sentía que no había dormido en años y tenía la certeza de que cualquier movimiento multiplicaría su agonía. Quedarse quieta y morir después de salvar la galaxia le resultaba muy tentador.

Hasta entonces había escapado de la muerte, quizás más veces de la cuenta. Como le había dicho a Garrus una vez, estaba demasiado ocupada para morir. Tenía cosas que hacer y hasta que no cumpliera con su misión, no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que la mataran.

Pero ahora lo había logrado. Había acabado con los segadores para siempre, se había ganado el descanso eterno. Sencillamente no le quedaban fuerzas, y aunque lograra ponerse en pie, seguiría atrapada en las ruinas de la Ciudadela, orbitando alrededor de la Tierra. La flota unida de la galaxia habría saltado huyendo del disparo del Crisol. Todo el mundo la daría por muerta. ¿Qué sentido tendría intentarlo siquiera?

Había vivido más de lo que había esperado. Estaba en paz con la idea de morir. Tan solo tenía que quedarse ahí, tumbada entre los escombros, y aguardar. Tarde o temprano todo terminaría.

_“No puedo perderte otra vez, Shepard”._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y giró la cabeza, buscando el origen de la voz. El dolor que eso le produjo la cegó durante unos instantes. Después la constelación de puntos rojos fue desapareciendo de su retina y el interior en ruinas de la Ciudadela volvió a presentarse ante ella. No había nadie allí, lo sabía. Sin embargo había escuchado la voz de Kaidan como si estuviese a su lado. El tono cálido y casi desesperado al pronunciar esas palabras, guardando una aciaga promesa de lo que le sería de él si ella no regresaba, fue tan potente, tan real, que el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y sus aletargadas pulsaciones se aceleraron.

Podía imaginarlo trepando por los escombros hasta alcanzarla. Las manos llenas de polvo y rasguños tendidas hacia ella. Aún tenía el rostro salpicado de sangre, como la última vez que lo había visto, suplicándole que no le dejara atrás en la rampa de acceso de la Normandía. Pero sus ojos castaños y almendrados la observaban con ternura y el amago de una sonrisa se asomaba a esa boca que tan pocas veces había besado.

Él le tendería la mano y Shepard la tomaría, incluso aunque estuviera muerta. Lo veía con tal claridad, tan nítido, tan cercano, que una parte de su cerebro se dejó engañar gustosa negando que fuese una alucinación. Y sin embargo, su mera visión, aunque fuese un espejismo, la puso en marcha.

Movió los dedos de ambas manos, descubriendo que aún aferraba la Predator M3, soldado y alerta hasta el final. El peso del arma la reconfortó y le dio determinación. Tomó aire despacio y hondamente, intentando esquivar las puñaladas de dolor que asaetaban su pecho, y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, se giró hasta quedar boca arriba.

La agonía fue tan intensa que volvió a quedarse ciega y los dedos se le aflojaron. La pistola resbaló unos centímetros, hasta quedar sujeta sólo con las yemas. Toda la energía que había logrado acumular tras la “aparición” de Kaidan se esfumó. Se sentía más débil y aturdida que nunca. Durante unos segundos ni siquiera fue capaz de recordar quién era y tuvo la certeza de que estaba a punto de morir. Pero esta vez la idea no le produjo paz ni alivio. Tampoco miedo. Sólo sensación de pérdida. Arrepentimiento. Tristeza por no poder cumplir su promesa de volver junto a él.

Cerró los ojos y perdió la conciencia.

 

**II**

 

“ _Despierta, comandante. Vamos, las muertes heroicas en combate son lo mío. Además, ya tienes un par de plazas y monumentos con tu nombre. No necesitas más. Espabila, Shepard, tu pelotón aún te necesita_ ”.

Shepard despertó con una brusca exhalación. Su cuerpo se contrajo y sus dedos se cerraron de manera automática sobre la pistola.

—¿Ashley? —murmuró, aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta. Por un instante, la imagen de su antigua jefa de artillería flotó ante sus ojos, en el techo de la ciudadela. El pelo recogido en una coleta, los ojos chispeantes y enérgicos, la leve sonrisa divertida. Luego recordó su voz a través del transmisor, cuando Shepard le pidió que aguantara, prometiéndole que volvería a por ella. “ _Creo que las dos sabemos que eso no es posible, comandante_ ”, había dicho Ashley.

No había dejado de pensar en ella desde el regreso de los segadores. Quizás aún estuviera a tiempo de cumplir su promesa, tal vez si moría volverían a encontrarse.

“ _No, comandante. Todavía te quedan batallas que librar, traseros que patear. Y necesito que busques a mis hermanas, necesito que te asegures de que siguen vivas_ ”.

—Lo prometo —susurró, con lo que le quedaba de voz. El esfuerzo hizo que su garganta ardiera y le provocó un acceso de tos. Sentía la boca y el esófago lleno de cenizas, y quizás lo estuvieran. Escupió un poco de sangre y se giró hasta quedar de lado. Aguardó unos segundos, tratando de regularizar su respiración, e intentó ponerse en pie. Logró incorporarse unos cuantos centímetros, apoyando todo su peso en la mano libre, pero el brazo le temblaba tanto que pronto se desplomó hacia delante llevándose un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

El dolor la inutilizó durante unos minutos. Se quedó tendida, con el rostro hundido en los escombros, sin apenas respiración, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que notó el tacto húmedo en su castigado rostro, casi como una caricia, barriendo sangre y suciedad a su paso.

No podía permitirse morir, había prometido regresar. Si tan sólo le quedaran fuerzas…

“ _Soy el mismísimo epítome del científico salariano, he estudiado a las especies turiana, asari y batariana…”._

La canción de Mordin hizo que Shepard abriera los ojos de nuevo. Sabía que sólo estaba en su cabeza pero le producía vívidos recuerdos del salariano trabajando en su laboratorio. Después llegaron imágenes del Velo, cuando tomó el ascensor a lo más alto para expandir la cura de la genofagia por todo Tuchanka…

“ _Me hubiese gustado estudiar las caracolas_ ”. Shepard sonrió. Una sonrisa dolorida, llena de humor y amargura. Tal vez si moría se encontraría con Mordin en alguna playa, hablando a mil por hora mientras peinaba la arena con su omniherramienta en busca de caracolas. Pero ya había muerto una vez y no hubo reuniones en el más allá, ni ninguna barra del bar esperándola para hacer un brindis, como esa en la que se había citado con Garrus.

Si moría, no volvería a ver a lo que quedaba de su pelotón, ni tampoco a quienes ya había perdido. Aún estaba medio viva y debía aprovecharlo. Se lo debía a Kaidan, a Garrus, a Joker… a todos los demás.

Con un gruñido de dolor, se aferró a los escombros con la mano izquierda y a su Predator con la derecha, y forzó a todo su cuerpo a levantarse. Apoyó los pies en un bloque enorme que le pareció estable, y lo usó para impulsarse ignorando los calambres de dolor. De algún modo logró ponerse en pie, aunque fue incapaz de erguirse del todo. Apenas podía respirar y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Las sienes le latían con fuerza, aturdiéndola. Por un instante pensó que se desmayaría pero logró mantenerse consciente.

Pasados unos segundos se forzó a dar un paso hacia delante y luego otro. Dio un tercer y precario paso, pero posó el pie en una piedra que se descompuso bajo su peso y volvió a caer. Esta vez su cuerpo rodó como un fardo por la ladera de escombros hasta llegar al suelo con un golpe sordo. Se quedó allí tendida, boca arriba, sin respiración, aferrada aún a su vieja pistola, sintiendo que la poca vida que le quedaba se esfumaba en cada débil exhalación.

Se obligó a examinar la estancia desde su nueva perspectiva. Comprendió que estaba en la sala donde se había enfrentado al Hombre Ilusorio y donde había visto morir al Almirante Anderson. Si lograba salir de ahí y llegar al pasillo por el que había entrado… Pero aunque lo hiciera, ¿a dónde iría? Estaba atrapada en la Ciudadela.

Si volvía a levantarse, sólo lograría hacer sus últimos momentos de vida más dolorosos. Podía morir en una vana tentativa de huida o podía quedarse quieta y esperar a que llegara su hora. Lo había intentado, Kaidan debía perdonarla. Garrus y los demás lo entenderían…

Pero rendirse era la opción fácil, la más cobarde, y por mucho que intentara ocultárselo a sí misma, sentía que así estaría fallando a todos y cada uno de los orgánicos y sintéticos que habían muerto para que ella pudiese llegar hasta allí.

 “ _Última misión. Mi cuerpo está separado de mi alma. La piel azul de la asari muerta. Las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho inerte. Pronuncio la oración. Contemplo los ojos que me observan. El cañón del arma deja de apuntarme. Una mancha de sangre roja en su mejilla. Da un paso hacia mí. Pronuncia mi nombre. Temblor en mis entrañas. Una nueva misión. Una última misión. Un propósito para este cuerpo. Una luz en la oscuridad. Siha…_

_Guíala, Kalahira, guía a mi compañera...”._

Un nuevo acceso de lágrimas inundó sus ojos al recordar las últimas palabras de Thane. Había gastado su último aliento en orar por ella, pero no para que encontrara la muerte, sino para que lograra su cometido. Quizás él entendería que se quedara allí, que no peleara con uñas y dientes por sobrevivir. Thane había aceptado su propia muerte con serenidad. La había estado esperando, casi deseándola.

“ _Aún no es la hora. Tu cuerpo y tu alma no se han separado. Debes vivir, Siha. Vive_ ”.

Escuchó la reconfortante voz de Thane en su oído, la sintió en cada fibra de su ser, revitalizándola. Si Thane le pedía que viviera, debía al menos intentarlo. Pero cuando trató de incorporarse, descubrió que no podía moverse. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Un frío súbito la adormeció de repente. Cada respiración era más débil y costosa que la anterior. No tenía fuerzas, estaba vacía.

Cerró los ojos, comprendiendo que iba a morir de un momento a otro. Se concentró en recordarlos a todos. A Ashley, a Mordin, a Thane, a Garrus, Tali, Liara, Joker, SID, Chakwas, Wrex, Miranda, Jacob, Jack, Samara, Grunt, Cortez, Vega, Anderson, Legión, Adams… y Kaidan, sobre todo Kaidan. Le hubiese gustado tanto haber aprovechado más su tiempo con él... Haberlo forzado a entrar en razón en Horizonte, haber destrozado a la IV de Cerberus antes de que lo hubiera dejado al borde la muerte, haberlo visitado más a menudo en la cubierta de Observación, haber tenido algo más que una última noche y un beso robado entre tiroteos y morteros. Haberle dicho antes y más veces que lo quería. Haber seguido la Normandía con la mirada hasta que se alejó del conducto…. Su último pensamiento fue para él.

Fue un “ _Lo siento_ ”.

 

**III**

 

—¡SHEPAAARD!

El grito resonó en el interior de las ruinas, rebotando de roca en roca y causando pequeños deslizamientos de cascotes y polvo.

—Si sigues gritando así de fuerte, la jodida Ciudadela se nos caerá encima, Grunt —declaró otra persona, en voz considerablemente más baja.

—Quiero que Shepard me escuche —replicó el autor del bramido.

—Te escucharía incluso muerta.

—No está muerta —intervino una tercera voz, con un tono firme que no lograba ocultar su preocupación.

—Claro que no, animadora.

—¡SHEPAAARD! ¡SHEPARD! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Se escuchó un suspiro irritado, pasos y el sonido de una enorme piedra chocando contra otras. Toda la Ciudadela tembló ante el impacto. Shepard despertó, aturdida.

Sentía un frío intenso y el cuerpo laxo y abandonado, como si no le perteneciera. Pero para su sorpresa, aún seguía viva.

—¡SHEPAAARD!

Oía voces, sólo que esta vez no estaban en su mente. Lo supo porque había eco. Los gritos resonaban por toda la estancia, chocando contra las agrietadas paredes y haciendo temblar los escombros. Había gente allí, buscándola. Tan sólo debía responder a sus llamadas.

Separó los labios e intentó emitir algún sonido, lo que fuera, pero todo lo que logró fue un borboteo sanguinolento. Las voces cesaron y por un momento pensó que la habían escuchado, pero entonces oyó cómo los pasos y los sonidos se diluían, a medida que sus buscadores se alejaban.

Pensó con desesperación qué podía hacer. Intentó moverse pero sólo consiguió agitar una mano. Fue suficiente para recordar que aún tenía su pistola precariamente sujeta entre los débiles dedos. Si era capaz de apretar el gatillo, el disparo revelaría su posición como si hubiese lanzado una bengala.

Se imaginó concentrando todo resto de energía vital en su mano derecha. La sintió fluyendo desde cada parte de su cuerpo, deslizándose a través de su brazo y aposentándose en la punta de los dedos, como si fuese biótica.

Tomó aire una última vez y apretó el gatillo. La potente detonación retumbó por toda la Ciudadela, y zumbó en los oídos de Shepard. Después volvió a perder la consciencia.

 

**IV**

 

 

Oyó voces, pasos y golpes, pero no fue capaz de separar los párpados. Una sensación húmeda y apaciguadora se extendió por su cuerpo de repente, adormeciendo el dolor. Percibió una leve presión en el abdomen y de pronto se sintió alzada como si no pesara más que un hanar. Una mano grande acomodó con sorprendente cuidado su cabeza sobre las hombreras de una armadura. Más voces, hablando aceleradamente.

_…la maldita nave… Shepard… muy grave, Jacob… atención médica… ya…_

Al final, los sonidos se apagaron.

 

**V**

 

Abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos con rapidez. Había luz, demasiada. Aguardó unos segundos, percibiendo la claridad a través de los parpados, y volvió a intentarlo con más cuidado.

Lo primero que vio fue el techo de una habitación rectangular y estrecha. El sol inundaba la estancia desde una ventana situada a su izquierda, con los cristales rotos. También había grietas por las paredes y en algunas zonas la pintura blanca estaba desconchada, rebelando enormes costras de argamasa.

Descubrió que estaba tendida en una cama estrecha, cubierta por una sábana de hilo blanco. Tenía las manos vendadas y una vía profundamente hundida en el interior de la muñeca, conectándola con un gotero relleno de una suero azulado.

Un carraspeo ronco le hizo comprender que no estaba sola.

Miró alrededor y descubrió a un krogan sentado cerca de ella, en un diminuto taburete que milagrosamente no había cedido bajo su peso. Llevaba puesta una armadura roja y abollada en el pecho, y la observaba con atención con sus ojos reptilianos.

—¿Wrex? —murmuró Shepard y su voz sonó áspera como un graznido. Hablar le produjo una sensación de picor y molestia en la garganta que la obligó a toser. Las sacudidas parecieron  despertar todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo y con ello llegó el dolor. Se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes para intentar calmarlo.

—Shepard —la saludó él —definitivamente te estás haciendo vieja. ¿Casi una semana inconsciente? ¿Visitas prohibidas? Ni que fueses un salariano achacoso…

En medio del estado de aturdimiento y desorientación en que estaba, Shepard sintió por primera vez que algo encajaba. _Wrex_.

—¿Tengo las visitas prohibidas? —preguntó en voz baja e intentó sonreír, pero sólo logró una mueca que hizo que todo el rostro le doliera.

—Las tenías. Hehe —Wrex separó los labios mostrando una sonrisa de tiburón —No para mí.

—¿Ya habías venido a verme antes?

—Desde que supe que estabas aquí —contestó. La mueca de Shepard se ensanchó, por mucho daño que eso le hiciera. Como si considerara que la conversación se estaba volviendo demasiado sensiblera, Wrex se irguió en su asiento y adoptó una expresión seria y amenazadora, acentuada por las profundas cicatrices que surcaban su rostro —Te has cargado todos los relés de masa de la galaxia, Shepard —anunció con tono acusatorio —Hasta que los arreglen no puedo volver a Tuchanka así que decidí venir a recordártelo cada día.  

—Ya me conoces, Wrex, me gusta hacer las cosas a lo grande —replicó Shepard con humor.

La sonrisa feroz del krogan se hizo aún más grande, no exenta de cierta admiración. Se golpeó la rodilla con una garra y lanzó una carcajada.

—Y que lo digas, Shepard.

Ella se permitió cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes, sintiéndose en paz. Pero el hechizo duró poco. Necesitaba saberlo, tenía que preguntar…

—¿Qué ha pasado, Wrex? ¿Y los demás? ¿Lo han conseguido?  

Los ojos rojos del krogan le devolvieron la mirada con gravedad.

—La Normandía está desaparecida. Mejor dicho, no sabemos dónde está, como la mayoría de las naves. Cuando activaste el Crisol, muchas saltaron. Con los relés dañados… las comunicaciones están anuladas. Pero alegra esa cara, Shepard. Estarán bien. Ese bastardo de Garrus no puede morirse sin dar las gracias a todos los krogan por salvar tantos culos turianos en Palaven. Y lo mismo va para el resto.

La brusca apertura de la puerta libró a Shepard de responder. De cualquier modo, no habría sabido qué decir. En todos los escenarios que se planteó al borde de la muerte, Kaidan y el resto de su tripulación estaban bien. Sobrevivir para descubrir que se desconocía su paradero o si estaban vivos era más de lo que podía soportar.

Sin embargo, una ingente masa enfundada en armadura corriendo hacia ella como un rinoceronte en plena estampida requirió su atención más inmediata.

—¡SHEPARD! —voceó Grunt y por un instante Shepard temió que la saludara con un puñetazo en el hombro como hizo en Utukku, lo que probablemente acabaría de destrozarla. Sin embargo, Wrex lanzó un gruñido y el joven krogan se detuvo en seco junto su cama y se contentó con patear el suelo y chocar los puños, sonriendo tan feliz como si acabaran de anunciarle que tenía vía libre para pegar a un montón de gente.

—Grunt —susurró Shepard, con una sonrisa cansada. Alzó una mano débilmente que Grunt recogió con una delicadeza inaudita para un krogan.

—Sabía que lo lograrías, Shepard. Eres dura como un krogan —declaró él y con toda seguridad ese era el mayor piropo que podía dedicar alguien de su especie.

—Gracias, Grunt, pero creo que tú tuviste algo que ver con eso.

—¿He llegado a tiempo para las lágrimas y los abrazos? —preguntó otra voz. Shepard dirigió su mirada a la puerta que Grunt había dejado entreabierta para encontrarse a Jack, apoyada en el quicio, con los brazos cruzados y su típica pose de indiferencia.

Grunt lanzó un leve gruñido y liberó con cuidado la mano de Shepard, dando un paso atrás, como si lo hubiesen pillado en falta. Jack soltó una carcajada y ocupó su lugar junto a la cama de la convaleciente.

—Joder, Shepard, nos ha dado un gran susto. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a lo de que te mueras y resucites. Pensé que esta vez no lo lograrías —aunque Jack hablaba con su tono descarado de siempre había algo en ella que delataba su preocupación real. Quizás el hecho de que cruzase y descruzase los brazos continuamente o la manera en que intentaba mantener su gesto hostil e indiferente de siempre sin lograrlo del todo.

—Ten cuidado, Jack, o voy a acabar pensando que te importo —bromeó Shepard. 

—No te ilusiones, comandante —replicó ella, alzando una ceja fina y con varios cortes —Simplemente no quería que mi último recuerdo tuyo fuese ese baile tan lamentable en el Purgatory. Y por cierto, tienes un aspecto horrible.

Wrex y Grunt lanzaron una risotada ronca y retumbante, dando la razón a su último comentario. Shepard trató de lanzarles una mirada demoledora, pero resultaba complicado cuando no podía evitar que sus labios se mantuviesen estirados en lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podía esbozar. No dudaba que tenía un aspecto terrible. Se sentía como si la hubiese pisoteado un ejército de krogans, pero al mismo tiempo el dolor y el cansancio resultaban agradables si tenía buena compañía para sobrellevarlos.

—Dale un respiro, Jack —terció otra voz familiar. Shepard descubrió que Miranda acababa de entrar en la minúscula habitación. Pronto no cabría ni un alfiler. La ex agente de Cerberus se acercó al camastro con sus característicos movimientos de cadera. Jack se apartó un poco poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que tú digas, animadora —resopló, y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, colocándose junto a Grunt.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Shepard? —preguntó Miranda, inclinándose sobre ella. Por un instante Shepard tuvo un déjà vu de la primera vez que despertó en la estación espacial de Cerberus donde la reconstruyeron y vio a la joven contemplándola con atención, exactamente igual que en ese momento.

—Como si un tanque me hubiese pasado por encima —respondió.

Miranda sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—Lo creas o no, te he visto con peor aspecto. Saldrás de esta.

—Y creo que debo agradecéroslo a vosotros —replicó Shepard —¿Vinisteis a buscarme a la Ciudadela?

Miranda caminó hasta la ventana del pequeño cuarto y se cruzó de brazos. Intercambió una mirada con Jack y ésta dio un paso adelante.

—Cuando los segadores empezaron a caer, yo me encontraba muy al sur de Londres. Estaba manteniendo una barrera biótica con mis chicos para intentar impedir que un montón de merodeadores y carroñeros acabaran con una unidad de salarianos y quarianos cuando de pronto una luz roja lo envolvió todo y nos arrojó al suelo. Cuando me puse en pie, ya no quedaba un enemigo vivo en toda la zona y un maldito destructor se había desplomado a unos metros de nosotros. Luego todo el mundo empezó a abrazarse y a gritar que lo habíamos conseguido. Varios de los chicos se echaron a llorar. Entonces llegó un tanque que se detuvo a mi lado. La animadora salió de él —hizo una pausa para lanzar una mirada de reojo a Miranda, que contemplaba las vistas que había desde la ventana de la habitación —Me subí y avanzamos hacia Londres. Cuando llegamos a las cercanías del rayo encontramos a Grunt corriendo hacia él, cubierto de sangre. Pensé que era un jodido caníbal y estuve a punto de reventarlo con un golpe de biótica —pausa para que Grunt lanzara un gruñido —pero Miranda lo reconoció. Se puso a bramar que iba a buscarte y que nos pegaría un tiro si intentábamos detenerle.

Grunt lanzó otro gruñido y esquivó la mirada cariñosa de Shepard. Aunque era tan grande como Wrex y la mayoría de krogans que había conocido, seguía pareciendo un bebé al lado de sus compañeros de especie. Quizás fuese por los ojos tan azules o los dientes menos afilados, pero a Shepard siempre le había despertado todo el instinto de protección que un krogan puede suscitar (que no es mucho). Saber que lo primero que había hecho tras la caída de los segadores era buscarla tenía más efecto que varias dosis de medigel en ella.

—Al final nos “permitió” acompañarle —Jack, con gesto irritado, dibujó unas comillas en el aire con los dedos —y entramos en el Conducto. Fue como estar en la base segadora de nuevo. Había cadáveres y escombros por todas partes. Pensábamos que sería imposible encontrarte. Grunt no paraba de gritar tu nombre y cada vez que lo hacía, algo se venía abajo. Íbamos a dirigirnos a otra sección cuando oímos el disparo. Seguimos el sonido y te encontramos. Estabas tan destrozada que pensé que si te movíamos te caerías a trozos. Te inyectamos todo el medigel que teníamos encima y Grunt te cogió en brazos.

—¿Y cómo salisteis de allí? —quiso saber Shepard. El conducto llevaba a una parte de la Ciudadela en la que dudaba que nadie hubiese estado jamás. No parecía haber ninguna salida.

—Había tomado la precaución de contactar con Jacob por radio antes de atravesar el rayo —explicó Miranda, apartándose de la ventana —Le pedí que se hiciera con una nave y se dirigiera a la Ciudadela. Tuvo que abrir un par de agujeros en el casco de la estación pero conseguimos sacarte.

—Después te trajimos al primer hospital militar que encontramos en pie y te conseguimos asistencia médica —finalizó Jack.

Todos estaban mirándola, esperando que dijera algo, pero por una vez Shepard se había quedado sin palabras. El agradecimiento y el cariño que sentía por todos los presentes en esa pequeña habitación se le atascó en la garganta, formando un nudo con bastantes posibilidades de convertirse en un sollozo.

—Gracias —logró murmurar al fin, con la voz ronca.

—Mierda, Shepard, no se te ocurra llorar —masculló Jack y por un instante sus ojos oscuros se volvieron brillantes por las lágrimas. Pero después parpadeó y el sorprendente momento de vulnerabilidad pasó de largo —En fin, me largo. Algunos de mis chicos están también aquí y son más agradables a la vista que tú, Shepard.

Se dirigió a la salida con paso rápido, como si necesitase abandonar esa habitación de inmediato, pero antes de atravesar la puerta se detuvo y giró levemente el rostro. Shepard pudo contemplar su perfil, el tatuaje en el cuero cabelludo, la diminuta coleta atrapando el pelo que se había dejado crecer, el audífono en la delicada oreja y las tachuelas de su minúscula cazadora de cuero.

—Cuando salgas de aquí, nos haremos un tatuaje tú y yo. Te dejo elegir el qué.

Después abandonó la estancia. Wrex se palmeó las rodillas y se levantó del pequeño taburete.

—Yo también me marcho, Shepard —anunció —Hay un ala llena de krogans de distintos clanes en este hospital. Será mejor que vaya a vigilarlos antes de que se maten entre ellos. Volveré a visitarte mañana.

Y tras dedicarle un brusco movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida, siguió el mismo camino que Jack. Grunt, que había estado inauditamente silencioso, hizo chocar los puños otra vez.

—Ha sido una gran pelea, Shepard, incluso mejor que la mi rito de madurez o la base recolectora. Haha. Cerca de ti siempre se encuentran las mejores batallas. Estoy deseando repetir.

—Creo que antes de eso voy a tomarme unas vacaciones, Grunt —anunció Shepard. El krogan separó los delgados labios para rebatir, pero pareció pensárselo dos veces y asintió. Era evidente que tenía peor aspecto del que había pensado si hasta Grunt le daba un respiro.

—Cuando arreglen los relés podrías venir a Tuchanka —la invitó el krogan.

No era precisamente el destino vacacional que Shepard tenía pensado, pero decidió no comentarlo en voz alta.

—Claro —murmuró. Grunt pareció darse satisfecho con eso y soltó una carcajada áspera. Después, entrechocó los puños una vez más y se marchó, sin duda fantaseando con la próxima batalla.

Aprovechando que se habían quedado a solas, Miranda se sentó en el taburete que Wrex había dejado desocupado.

—Jacob me ha pedido que te diga que vendrá a verte en cuanto pueda. Está ayudando en las labores de rescate y reubicación de los supervivientes —dijo —También me ha dicho que ha encontrado un local en Londres casi tan bueno como el bar de Río y que te llevará en cuanto te dejen salir de aquí.

—Cuento con ello —respondió Shepard. Eso sonaba muy a Jacob.

—Te alegrará saber que Samara está bien. Su código no le permite venir a verte hasta que ayude a todos los supervivientes del sistema solar —había un toque de burla en la voz de Miranda, camuflado tras el tono eficiente con que solía hablar —pero contactó conmigo para preguntarme por tu estado. Casi pareció manifestar alguna emoción cuando le dije que te habíamos encontrado y que sobrevivirías.

Por enésima vez, Shepard sonrió aunque eso hizo que le doliera todo el rostro. Hubiese dado lo que fuera porque Miranda le trajera también noticias de la Normandía y su pelotón pero sabía que eso no era posible. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, la joven le cubrió con suavidad la mano en que no tenía la vía. Esa proximidad física pilló por sorpresa a Shepard. Habían pasado por muchos altibajos en su relación y habían llegado a ser casi amigas, pero sólo la había visto expresar afecto por su hermana. Y pese a todo, agradeció mucho el gesto.

—Estarán bien —declaró con firmeza —En cuanto den señales de vida, serás la primera en saberlo. Lo prometo.

—¿Y Oriana?

—Todavía no sé nada de ella. Sin los relés, las comunicaciones entre sistemas son imposibles, pero sé que está bien. Te mantendré informada. Y ahora lo mejor será que te deje descansar, Shepard. Es una pena que Wilson esté muerto —añadió con frialdad —Era un traidor pero hizo un gran trabajo reconstruyéndote. Me temo que los implantes que te puso han quedado destrozados junto con los segadores. Esta vez tendrás que recuperarte sin ayudas.

—Podré lidiar con ello —aseguró Shepard. En cierto modo era un alivio ser solamente ella, sin añadidos tecnológicos de dudosa procedencia. Miranda asintió, le dio un leve apretón en la mano y se puso en pie. Antes de que saliera por la puerta, Shepard la llamó.

—Miranda.

La ex agente de Cerberus se detuvo y se volvió hacia su antigua comandante con curiosidad.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme —murmuró Shepard.

Miranda asintió, con gesto grave.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, Shepard —replicó con ligereza. Como si atravesar medio Londres en un tanque, cruzar el Conducto, buscarla por las ruinas de la Ciudadela y volar parte de la estación para sacarla de allí, fuese algo que hiciera todos los días. Como si dar las gracias fuese algo totalmente innecesario entre ellas.

Tal vez lo era.

Miranda se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, dejándola a solas en la habitación. Antes de rendirse al cansancio, Shepard recordó lo que Hackett le había respondido cuando le preguntó por qué la había escogido a ella para reunir a la flota galáctica. El almirante de la Alianza contestó que la había elegido porque conseguía que su gente la siguiera hasta el final, fuese cual fuese éste. Quizás el secreto estaba en que ella habría hecho lo mismo por cada uno de ellos. 


	2. Parte II

_Parte II_

**I**

Kaidan se levantó de la camilla pese a que Chakwas se había mostrado tajante al respecto. Debía quedarse en la enfermería recuperándose de las heridas que había sufrido tratando de llegar al Conducto con Liara y Shepard. Sin embargo, la doctora no estaba allí para vigilarle. Hacía quince minutos que se había marchado junto con la asari para comprobar dónde habían aterrizado después de que el rayo del Crisol los alcanzara, arrojándolos a algún planeta de la galaxia. La Normandía había resistido el impacto pero estaba maltrecha, como él.

A Kaidan le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero lo bueno de tener una migraña terrible era que el resto carecía de importancia en comparación. Durante unos segundos la cubierta médica dio vueltas ante sus ojos y todos los objetos se desdibujaron, pero se obligó a seguir caminando. Las puertas automáticas se habían quedado atascadas, aunque había suficiente espacio entre ellas para salir. Un cable suelto, caído del techo, chisporroteaba encima de la mesa del comedor. Kaidan sorteó las sillas desplomadas y los paneles de las paredes volcados y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, cruzándose con un par de soldados apresurados por el camino.

Por suerte el elevador aún funcionaba y lo llevó traqueteando hasta la cubierta de mando. El lugar bullía de movimiento. Varios de los miembros de la tripulación trasteaban en los controles que rodeaban el mapa de la galaxia, tratando de recuperar todos los sistemas. Las luces parpadeaban continuamente y había cables sueltos por todas partes.

El impacto había sido fuerte, pero la nueva versión de la Normandía estaba más preparada que la original. Por dentro la nave sólo estaba un poco magullada y Kaidan esperaba que por fuera no estuviese mucho peor.

Apretándose el costado con una mano, renqueó hasta la puerta de embarque que había antes de la cabina de Joker. Estaba abierta y la especialista Traynor aguardaba allí, mirando hacia fuera con gesto preocupado.

—Mayor Alenko —lo saludó al verlo, irguiéndose y haciendo el saludo militar.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde estamos? —preguntó Kaidan con esfuerzo. En lo más profundo de sus migrañas construir frases con significado requería de toda su atención, así que decidió ir al grano.

—Todavía no —reconoció la joven —pero me pondré en ello enseguida. Joker y los demás han bajado a tierra. Este planeta tiene una atmosfera de oxígeno y carbono parecida a la de la Tierra.

Kaidan apenas le prestó atención, y miró hacia fuera. La exuberante visión de la vegetación y del cielo azul con dos lunas del planeta donde estaban inundó sus retinas. Abajo, Joker, Garrus, Liara, Tali, Vega y Chakwas miraban a su alrededor, con aspecto perdido.

—Alenko, deberías estar en la enfermería —lo regañó la doctora cuando lo descubrió allí. Como respuesta, Kaidan bajó de la Normandía de un salto. Una oleada de malestar lo sacudió y le produjo náuseas cuando tocó el suelo, pero logró contenerlas. Liara le puso una mano en el hombro rápidamente, temiendo que fuese a desplomarse (lo cual era bastante probable).

—¿Cómo está la nave? —preguntó con voz ronca. Miró a Joker y éste le devolvió una mirada angustiada. Sus labios se deformaron en una mueca que Kaidan no supo interpretar.

—Aparentemente los daños no son muy graves, creo que en unos días estará reparada pero… —se interrumpió y bajó la cabeza, de modo que la visera de la gorra ocultó su rostro. Kaidan no comprendía qué estaba pasando ni por qué la mano de Liara ejercía más presión sobre su hombro de repente. Todos parecían serios y apenados, y su primer pensamiento fue que tal vez sabían algo de Shepard que él no. ¿Habrían recibido alguna noticia? ¿Una confirmación de que… de que…? No. No podía ser eso. No podía estar pasando otra vez…

—Hay un problema —intervino Garrus —SID está… bueno, ella…

—Está muerta —sollozó Joker, llevándose una mano a la cara. Tali, apenada, le acarició un brazo.

—¿Muerta? —repitió Kaidan, demasiado confuso para procesar la información. ¿SID podía morir? ¿Cómo y por qué? La última vez que la vio estaba a bordo de la Normandía y en perfecto estado.

—Cuando el rayo del Crisol alcanzó la nave… —la voz dulce de Tali hizo una pausa —SID se apagó. Creemos que el Crisol afectó a todos los sintéticos, no sólo a los segadores.

Kaidan guardó silencio, incapaz de encontrar algo que decir. Comparado con lo que había temido, la noticia debería producirle un cruel alivio. Pero no era así. No había conocido mucho a SID y el cuerpo que había escogido no le traía precisamente buenos recuerdos, pero había aprendido a apreciarla y era consciente de la relación especial que mantenía con Joker. Además, sin ella no estaba seguro de si la Normandía volvería a ser operativa. Tenía entendido que de algún modo SID se había convertido en la nave y controlaba todos sus sistemas.

No había sobrevivido para quedarse atrapado para siempre en un planeta extraño. Tenía que regresar con Shepard, le había prometido que estaría allí cuando fuera a buscarlo… De pronto la migraña fue demasiado intensa para sostenerse en pie y notó cómo el suelo se acercaba a su cuerpo. Las manos de Liara le impidieron caer y escuchó la voz de la doctora Chakwas aunque fue incapaz de entender lo que decía. Después se desmayó.

 

**II**

Despertó en la enfermería. Estaba a solas en la semioscuridad. Las luces de emergencia iluminaban tenuemente el lugar, lo suficiente para ver la vía que tenía en el interior de la muñeca izquierda, inyectándole un goteo constante de medigel en el cuerpo. Descubrió que la terrible migraña había remitido y sólo quedaban las secuelas: la conocida presión en la frente y tras los ojos unida a un ligero mareo.

Un zumbido extraño llamó su atención. Kaidan se incorporó muy despacio y trató de averiguar de dónde venía. Parecía salir del núcleo de la IA que estaba al final de la cubierta médica. Nunca había entrado allí pero sin duda era el origen del chisporroteo.

Se levantó con cuidado y se arrancó la vía. Las luces de emergía parpadearon durante unos instantes, como si se hubiese producido una bajada de tensión en la nave, pero la puerta automática se abrió cuando Kaidan se acercó a ella, revelando una habitación que no parecía haber salido dañada con el aterrizaje de emergencia. Había una mesa de metal al fondo, vacía, y dos consolas en cada lateral. Una de ellas estaba iluminada y era la que producía el característico zumbido. Chispas de electricidad saltaban de vez en cuando.

Kaidan se acercó con precaución, intentando comprender si se trataba de un sistema dañado o de algo más. Según tenía entendido, allí era donde había estado almacenada SID antes de que tomara el cuerpo de la IA de Ceberus.

El ordenador se apagó de repente, junto con todas las luces de emergencia de la cubierta. Durante unos segundos se quedó sumido en la oscuridad. Luego se oyó un pitido y la energía de la zona se restauró. La consola que tenía delante se iluminó y una esfera plateada se proyectó en 3D desde la pantalla.

—¿Mayor Alenko? —la esfera parpadeó al emitir la pregunta.

Kaidan dio un respingo, sorprendido.

—¿SID? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Pero cómo…? Pensé… todos pensamos que habías muerto. Dijeron que el rayo del Crisol había destruido a todos los sintéticos.

—Era una de las variables contempladas si la Comandante Shepard tenía éxito y el Crisol se activaba. Tomé algunas precauciones para autopreservarme en caso de que eso sucediera. Camuflé mi hardware y guardé varios núcleos de memoria por toda la nave. Al parecer mis cálculos fueron correctos.

Kaidan sólo creía haber entendido la mitad de lo que SID había dicho, pero la verdad era que no le importaba demasiado. No necesitaba saber cómo había sucedido, sólo que SID había sobrevivido.

—Espera a que Joker se entere.

—¿Podrías traer a Jeff? —pidió SID. A Kaidan aún le resultaba extraño escuchar a una inteligencia artificial llamar a Joker por su nombre real, sobre todo porque era la única que lo hacía —Me llevará unas horas conectarme con el resto de módulos de memoria y recuperar los sistemas de la nave. De momento únicamente estoy operativa en el Núcleo de la IA.

—Eso está hecho —prometió Kaidan, y pese al cansancio y la debilidad que sentía, se dirigió a la cabina de Joker todo lo rápido que pudo.

 

**III**

 

La doctora Chakwas permitió a Kaidan trasladarse a la cubierta de observación. No se trataba tanto de que su estado hubiese mejorado como de dejar intimidad a Joker y SID en su reencuentro. Nadie se acercó a la cubierta médica durante unas horas. Mientras tanto la doctora se empeñó en comprobar el estado de toda la tripulación de la Normandía, uno a uno, lo que desvío el foco de atención de Kaidan. Traynor trabajaba sin descanso en los sistemas de comunicación y los ingenieros no se movían del motor de la nave ni para dormir.

A Kaidan le hubiese gustado ayudar en algo, pero cada vez que se acercaba a un pad de datos o a una consola, las migrañas volvían. Tampoco su cuerpo respondía cómo le hubiera gustado, y si intentaba ayudar en el trabajo físico de reconstrucción, acababa mareado y pálido en cuestión de minutos. Todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo lo habían llevado de vuelta a la cubierta de observación cada vez que lo encontraban intentando hacer algo.

El espectro sabía que se preocupaban por él, pero en realidad no estaban haciéndole ningún favor. Estar allí a solas, sin nada en que ocupar su mente, estaba volviéndolo loco. Sólo podía pensar en Shepard, preguntándose una y otra vez si estaría viva.

Era como revivir de nuevo lo sucedido tras el ataque recolector a la Normandía original. Recordaba las largas horas en el módulo de escape y luego atrapados en la luna de un planeta de Nubia esperando a que alguien los rescatara, sin noticias de Shepard.

Rememorarlo hacía que se sintiera físicamente enfermo y tentado por el minibar del salón que habían añadido a la nave. Quizás si se emborrachaba lo suficiente para no recordar quién era, podría encontrar la paz necesaria para no perder por completo la cabeza.

Había reproducido mentalmente su última despedida tantas veces, cuando ella lo había obligado a subir a la nave ignorando sus súplicas de que no lo dejara atrás, que a veces creía que la había soñado. Y cada vez se lamentaba con amargura por haber obedecido, por haber abandonado a Shepard. Habría dado cualquier cosa por atravesar el conducto con ella y compartir su destino, fuese o no la muerte.

Lo único que le impedía abrir la puerta del minibar e intoxicarse con lo que encontrara allí era la esperanza de que ella aún estuviera viva. Lo había prometido. “ _Cuando todo esto acabe, iré a buscarte. Más vale que aparezcas_ ”. Quizás estaba buscándolo en la Tierra y sencillamente él estaba tardando más de la cuenta en hacer acto de presencia.

Cada vez que llegaba a esa conclusión, salía con sigilo de la cubierta de observación y se ponía ayudar como podía en las labores de reconstrucción, hasta que algún tripulante se chivaba a Chakwas o alguien de su pelotón lo encontraba y lo escoltaba de vuelta a su celda con vistas.

Así pasó más de una semana, hasta que el trabajo conjunto de todos y la ayuda que supuso SID dieron sus frutos y la Normandía estuvo reparada. Para entonces, Kaidan ya tenía la libertad condicional y le permitían moverse por la nave mientras no intentase hacer ningún esfuerzo. Había aprovechado esa situación para visitar el camarote de Shepard.

Nadie había entrado en él desde que habían partido hacia la Tierra. Estaba prácticamente intacto. El terminal personal de Shepard había caído al suelo y las almohadas yacían a los pies de la cama, pero por lo demás todo parecía en orden. Hasta las malditas medusas que a Shepard tanto le gustaba contemplar para relajarse seguían flotando lánguidamente en la pecera. Kaidan las alimentó, recogió el terminal y ahuecó las almohadas. No pudo resistirse a hundir el rostro en una de ellas. El olor de Shepard penetró en él como un rayo, erizando la piel de todo su cuerpo. Era tan fuerte, tan intenso, como si hubiese estado apoyada en ella segundos atrás.

Estaba seguro de que la última vez que lo había hecho, él había estado a su lado, abrazándola mientras dormían. Su propio aroma se mezclaba con el de ella sobre la tela.

Soltó la almohada con lágrimas en los ojos y se obligó a recordarse que Shepard bien podía estar viva, esperándolo en la Tierra. Tan sólo tenía que regresar y presentarse a la cita.

Perdió la noción del tiempo que pasó allí, intentando recomponerse, pero cuando llegó a la cubierta de la tripulación, se cruzó con Vega, que le dio la buena noticia.

—Hey, Kaidan —lo saludó, palmeándole un hombro —¿No te has enterado? Joker y SID han logrado poner la nave en marcha, ¡volvemos a la Tierra!

 

**IV**

 

El regreso a la Tierra no fue tan rápido como a Kaidan le hubiera gustado. Cuando encontraron el relé de masa más cercano descubrieron que estaba inutilizado. La explosión lo había dañado severamente y llevaría semanas arreglarlo. Por suerte ya había naves quarianas y turianas trabajando en ello. Tali y Garrus hablaron con ellos y regresaron con noticias sobre la Tierra, aunque nadie supo decirles si Shepard había sobrevivido o no.

Viajar de vuelta sin la ayuda del relé de masa les llevaría al menos dos días. Kaidan sentía que se subía por las paredes y no sabía qué hacer para gastar el tiempo. La nave estaba casi reparada y, en cualquier caso, de poca ayuda podía ser en los desperfectos que quedaban.

Los demás se las ingeniaban para mantenerse ocupados. Tali estaba trabajando en reparar el antiguo cuerpo de SID con la ayuda de la propia interesada. Garrus había regresado a sus interminables calibraciones y Liara intentaba recuperar el contacto con sus antiguos agentes ahora que las comunicaciones dentro del mismo sistema eran posibles. 

Preocupado y frustrado, Kaidan pasaba las horas en la cabina de Joker, preguntándole cuánto faltaba o si no podían viajar más rápido, hasta que éste acabó suplicándole a Garrus que se lo llevara de allí. Privado de lo único que le aliviaba un poco (acosar al piloto con preguntas sobre cuándo llegarían a la Tierra), Kaidan no sabía qué hacer. Vega intentó tentarlo con alguna partida de cartas pero no tenía la concentración suficiente para jugar. Entonces le propuso que entrenaran un poco. A Kaidan le pareció una buena manera de dar rienda suelta a su desesperación, no obstante, Chakwas se enteró por medios misteriosos (a veces tenía la sensación de que toda la Normandía lo vigilaba, como si estuviesen esperando que hiciera alguna locura) y se lo prohibió terminantemente.

Al final Cortez se apiadó de él y le dijo que podía ayudarlo a reparar la lanzadera si quería. Kaidan no era un gran mecánico, pero el piloto le explicaba con paciencia lo que debía hacer y así lograba mantener su mente lo suficiente ocupada para que las horas parecieran ir hacia delante y no hacia atrás. Cortez era una compañía agradable y paciente, y lo entretenía con anécdotas de todas las misiones en que había llevado a Shepard en la Kodiak antes de que Kaidan regresara a la Normandía. Hablaba de la comandante con cariño y respeto, y siempre en presente, con la inquebrantable certeza de que los esperaba a la Tierra. De vez en cuando Vega intervenía para hacer comentarios jocosos y echarle en cara que se mantuviera alejado del peligro mientras ellos se jugaban el culo en tierra. Los amistosos intercambios de pullas entre los dos soldados, lograban distraer a Kaidan y levantarle un poco el ánimo.

En eso estaban cuando escucharon la voz de SID por el intercomunicador de la cubierta de atraque.

—Mayor Alenko, Miranda Lawson ha contactado con la Normandía, te está esperando en la sala de comunicaciones.

Kaidan soltó el destornillador con el que había estado trabajando y se puso en pie como impulsado por un resorte. Cortez también se quedó quieto y Vega se descolgó de la barra de ejercicio, alerta. Ninguno de los tres conocía muy bien a Miranda Lawson, pero sabían que había formado parte del pelotón de Shepard en la misión suicida. También que había pertenecido a Cerberus y había desertado.

La comandante la consideraba una aliada y amiga, y era quien les había revelado la ubicación de la base del Hombre Ilusorio. Se trataba de una persona con recursos. Quizás tenía noticias de Shepard…

—Vamos, Kaidan, mueve el trasero de una vez —lo exhortó Vega con impaciencia. Kaidan no se hizo esperar más y corrió hacia el ascensor. Cuando llegó a la cubierta de mando, descubrió que Garrus, Liara y Tali lo aguardaban allí con mal disimulada impaciencia. Kaidan sólo necesitó echarles un vistazo para comprender que habían pensado lo mismo que él.

Caminó hacia la sala de videoconferencias todo lo rápido que pudo sin echar a correr, sintiendo cómo sus amigos lo seguían. Le hubiera gustado saltarse las medidas de seguridad que la Alianza había instalado en esa parte de la nave y estaba seguro de que con un puñetazo biótico los arcos magnéticos no necesitarían escanearlo nunca más, pero pensó que eso quizás podría asustar a las soldados Campbell y Westmoreland y decidió aguantarse.

En cuanto dejó de percibir la barrera de energía frenando su avance, salió disparado. Pasó por la cámara de guerra, casi saltando sobre el tablero, y llegó a la sala de videoconferencias. El holograma de Miranda Lawson le esperaba allí, con los brazos cruzados y las caderas ladeadas. Kaidan se detuvo, sin respiración y con el corazón palpitándole en las sienes, anunciando la más que probable llegada de una nueva migraña.

—Alenko —lo saludó ella con un gesto de cabeza.

—Lawson, ¿y Shepard? —disparó a bocajarro. Le dio la sensación de que sus prisas divertían a Miranda, que mostró una breve sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Está viva.

En toda su vida, Kaidan jamás había experimentado una sensación de alivio igual. Fue como si hubiese estado caminando con una fauces trilladoras enroscada al cuerpo, hundiendo los colmillos en su pecho y atravesando pulmones y corazón por igual, y ahora de repente su presa se aflojara hasta desaparecer, dejándole con la sensación de flotar, de atreverse a respirar, a latir, por primera vez en muchos días. Escuchó el sollozo ahogado de Tali a sus espaldas, el leve murmullo de Liara y el gruñido de salvaje alegría de Garrus y se dio cuenta de que estaban allí, con él, aunque Kaidan sólo podía contemplar a Miranda, como si esperase que en cualquier momento fuese a sacar a Shepard de una chistera.

—¿Cómo está? —intervino Garrus, colocándose junto a él. Kaidan agradeció que tomara la palabra, porque no estaba seguro de poder hacer algo tan complejo como hablar en ese preciso instante.

—Sobrevivirá —garantizó Miranda —Fue un milagro encontrarla viva. Ha estado una semana inconsciente pero ya ha despertado. Le llevará un tiempo, pero volverá a ser la Shepard de siempre.

Se oyó una carcajada entrecortada y cuando Kaidan y el resto se giraron, descubrieron a Joker apoyado contra una pared, como si fuese a desmayarse de alivio.

—¡Lo ha logrado! —murmuró, con voz temblorosa. Sin duda había abandonado su cabina cuando SID le informó que Lawson les había contactado. Se quitó la gorra, la lanzó al aire y la atrapó con un grito de júbilo —¿Quién quiere emborracharse? Yo invito.

—Nunca rechazó una copa, _amigo_ —se apuntó Vega, que acababa de llegar con Cortez.

—Entonces, ¿la comandante está bien? —preguntó el segundo. Antes de que Kaidan pudiera responder con algo más que una sonrisa que seguramente le hacía parecer un idiota, Chakwas, Traynor y Adams aparecieron por la entrada a la sala de videoconferencias, sobrepasando con creces su aforo.

—¿Hay noticias de Shepard? —inquirió Chakwas, con una mano en el pecho. Kaidan nunca la había visto tan envejecida como en ese preciso instante.

—Está a salvo —les anunció Tali y su sonrisa se intuía a través del casco. En respuesta, Chakwas soltó un suspiro desmayado y Traynor murmuró un “ _¡Sí!_ ” cerrando las manos en puño.

—No es por interrumpir —terció Miranda desde el holograma, con aire divertido —¿Pero hay alguien a cargo de la nave?

—SID se encarga —explicó Joker, encajándose la gorra de la SR2 de nuevo en la cabeza —Llegaremos a la Tierra en unas horas.

—Bien. Estamos en Londres. Avisadme cuando lleguéis y os enviaré las coordenadas por omniherramienta. Le diré a Shepard que estáis todos bien. Hasta pronto.

La imagen de Miranda se acercó al comunicador para apagar la videoconferencia, pero Kaidan recobró la voz a tiempo.

—Espera un momento —pidió. La antigua agente de Cerberus se detuvo y lo miró, aguardando a que continuara —¿Y Anderson? ¿Ha sobrevivido?

Aunque apenas conocía a Lawson, Kaidan adivinó la respuesta en su cara. Le dio la sensación de que todos lo hacían, a juzgar por el silencio tenso y cargado que se estableció en la abarrotada sala de videoconferencias.

—Entró en el Conducto tras Shepard… No lo ha logrado. Lo siento.

Nadie dijo nada durante al menos un minuto. Todos habían pasado de la alegría a la tristeza en cuestión de segundos. Finalmente, ya que había sido él quien había hecho la pregunta, Kaidan se encargó de finalizar la conversación.

—Gracias por informarnos. Dile a Shepard… —hizo una pausa. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle… pero lo haría en persona. En unas horas estaría a su lado —Dile que nos veremos pronto.

Miranda asintió, después su imagen se desvaneció. Poco a poco todos fueron abandonando la sala en un silencio respetuoso. Si sentían algo parecido a lo que Kaidan experimentaba en esos momentos, estarían demasiado confusos para hablar.

Saber que Shepard había sobrevivido, le llenaba de tal alivio que las piernas le flojeaban. Apoyó todo su peso sobre el tablero de comunicaciones, sin preocuparse de si pulsaba algún botón indebido. En su interior, la euforia se mezclaba con la pena por la pérdida de Anderson. Muchas buenas personas habían muerto en esa guerra, esperaba que el Almirante hubiese sido la última de ellas.

Pero Shepard… ella lo había conseguido y en unas horas volvería a verla. Kaidan se incorporó, sonriendo, y salió de la sala, rumbo a la cabina de Joker.

 

**V**

Traynor lo encontró allí, haciendo las labores de copiloto de Joker, como en los viejos tiempos. SID les hacía compañía desde uno de los puertos de acceso que utilizaba antes de tener cuerpo, mientras Tali reparaba su armazón.

—La doctora Chakwas me ha enviado a buscaros. Os espera en la cubierta de la tripulación, junto al resto del pelotón.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Joker, concentrado en manipular los controles táctiles de la nave que estaban desplegados frente a él.

—Es por el memorial de los caídos. Van a añadir el nombre del Almirante Anderson —explicó Traynor.

—Yo me encargaré de la nave, Jeff —se ofreció SID. Él asintió y se puso en pie con la ayuda de Kaidan. Desde el aterrizaje de emergencia, cojeaba un poco más de la cuenta. Los dos acompañaron a Traynor hasta la cubierta tres.

Nada más salir del ascensor se encontraron al resto de la tripulación, congregados alrededor del memorial. Se trataba de un monumento de metal con la insignia de la Alianza en la que habían grabado los nombres de todos los miembros de la Normandía (tanto la original, como la versión mejorada) que habían muerto. Una lista demasiado larga. Los nombres de Ashley y Jenkins estaban allí, y los ojos de Kaidan se desviaban hasta ellos cada vez que pasaba por delante del Memorial.

Al llegar, Chakwas le puso una placa en las manos a Joker. Kaidan pudo leer el texto escrito en letras blancas: “ _ADM Anderson_ ”. Los dedos del piloto temblaban cuando se irguió, dio un paso adelante y colocó la lámina en el centro del monumento, bajo la insignia de la Alianza. El nombre del capitán original de la Normandia, escoltado por la tripulación de su nave.

Todos la contemplaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Después, Joker, él, Chakwas y Adams, los únicos de los presentes que habían servido bajo sus órdenes, dijeron unas palabras por Anderson. El resto estaban allí por Shepard, pero todos conocían la leyenda del antiguo capitán de la nave y lo respetaban.

Cuando acabaron, el grupo comenzó a deshacerse. Los miembros de la tripulación regresaron a sus puestos. Chakwas fue la última en marcharse, no sin antes depositar en las manos de Kaidan una segunda placa. Él la observó, bajo la atenta mirada del resto del pelotón y del piloto de la nave.

“ _Comandante Shepard_ ”, ponía, en la misma tipografía con que se había escrito el nombre de Anderson. Algún día la placa reposaría en el memorial, sobre el que había sido su antiguo capitán. Algún día, pero no ese.

Kaidan acarició con los dedos el relieve de las letras y esbozó una sonrisa.


	3. Parte III

_Parte III_

**I**

Shepard intentó concentrarse en la lectura sin mucho éxito. Wrex había logrado que le levantaran la restricción de las visitas de manera oficial. El doctor Corell, el médico que se encargaba de ella, había desistido después de que el enorme krogan lo apartara de un empujón por segunda vez cuando trató de advertirle que no podía entrar a verla. Desde ese incidente, nadie se atrevía a decir nada a cualquiera que se dirigiera a la habitación de la comandante.

Aprovechándolo, Jacob se había presentado allí el día anterior con una botella de whisky. “ _Parece que vas a tardar en salir de aquí, así que…”_ había dicho. En su momento a Shepard le había parecido una gran idea. Eso hasta que dio un trago y el alcohol hizo que le ardiera toda la garganta y el pecho. No de la manera habitual, un ligero ardor que resultaba hasta agradable, sino de un modo muy doloroso. Había tragado demasiado humo y cenizas en la explosión que precedió al disparo del Crisol y tenía la garganta muy irritada. En resumidas cuentas, el sorbo de whisky equivalía a arrojar desinfectante en una herida abierta.

Estuvo tosiendo durante los siguientes quince minutos, mientras Jacob la observaba con culpabilidad, sin saber qué hacer. Intentó darle unas palmaditas pero sólo logró empeorar la situación. Para cuando Shepard logró recobrarse, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y apenas podía hablar.

—Lo lamento, Shepard —se disculpó él, abochornado —Sólo pretendía animarte un poco, no asesinarte.

—Descuida, para matarme hay que esforzarse más —replicó ella con la voz ronca acompañada una sonrisa débil. Sin embargo Jacob se sentía muy culpable así que no paró de preguntarle qué podía hacer por ella, si había algo que pudiera traerle, cualquier cosa que necesitara. Al final, más por tranquilizarlo que por otra cosa, Shepard le pidió que le consiguiera algo que leer.

Jacob había regresado a las pocas horas con un par de novelas sobadas de tapa blanda que narraban las aventuras de dos soldados gemelas en la Guerra del Primer contacto. Shepard había elevado una ceja al leer la sinopsis (presentaban a los humanos como intrépidos exploradores y a los turianos como alienígenas hostiles, temerosos y desconfiados ante la llegada de la nueva especie a la galaxia, lo que le hizo sospechar de que se trataba de una saga con tintes anti-alien) pero Jacob se había disculpado alegando que era todo lo que había encontrado.

La historia, pese a la clara ideología pro-humana, era interesante, sin embargo Shepard no era capaz de concentrarse en ella. Cada vez que terminaba de leer una página, sus pensamientos vagaban hacia la Normandía, preguntándose qué sería de su tripulación. De sus amigos. Su _familia_.

Estar encerrada en esa habitación le resultaba insoportable. Era mucho peor que los meses que pasó en arresto domiciliario. Al menos entonces podía distraerse un poco, entrenar y preocuparse por la inminente llegada de los segadores, pero sabiendo que el resto estaba a salvo, en algún lugar.

Ahora, la mitad de la Tierra y las naves se encontraban en ruinas. Los relés estaban siendo reparados y las comunicaciones entre distintos sistemas resultaban impracticables. Habían pasado once días desde la batalla y seguía sin noticias de la Normandía.

A veces sentía el impulso de levantarse de la cama, conseguir algo de ropa decente y salir a buscarlos. Empezaba a mejorar. Ya le habían quitado las vendas de las manos y el gotero de medigel. Le permitían dar breves paseos hasta el baño, donde por fin pudo ducharse y contemplarse en un espejo. Entonces comprendió por qué todos habían sido más amables de lo habitual. Cuando despertó en la estación especial de Cerberus tenía algunas cicatrices tiernas surcándole el rostro, pero al menos parecía ella. Ahora, su cara estaba hinchada y amoratada. Los ojos parecían hundidos en dos cuencas amarillentas con bordes azulados. El izquierdo todavía estaba abultado y no podía abrirlo por completo. Una hilera de puntos de sutura cruzaba la frente, el pómulo derecho y su barbilla.

Cuando se quitó el ridículo camisón de enferma descubrió que tenía el cuerpo lleno de verdugones, arañazos y quemaduras. Un apósito cubría la herida de bala de su abdomen, que le producía un molesto pinchazo cada vez que se movía.

Era consciente de que tendría que pasar una temporada en el hospital. Si tan sólo supiera que sus compañeros estaban bien, podría aceptarlo con resignación; pero el desconocimiento le impedía pegar ojo por las noches, concentrarse en otra cosa o pensar en algo que no fueran ellos.

Las visitas eran lo único que la aliviaba un poco. Incluso Samara pareció encontrar alguna laguna legal en su estricto código para ir a verla, aunque no se quedó mucho.

—Me ha alegrado mucho que hayas sobrevivido, Shepard —le había dicho, con el mismo tono que habría usado para comentar que hacía buen tiempo —Has estado muy presente en mis plegarías a la diosa estos días. También todos tus compañeros.

Wrex se pasaba por allí a diario, cada vez más impaciente por regresar a Tuchanka. Había tenido que sofocar algunas luchas internas entre los krogans hospitalizados, nada que no pudiera resolverse con un par de cabezazos, pero toda su especie estaba inquieta. Grunt la visitaba un par de veces al día. Estaba ayudando a retirar escombros de las calles de Londres y ya se había metido en al menos cinco peleas. Cada vez que pegaba a alguien parecía sentir la necesidad de ir a contárselo a Shepard, orgulloso, como esperando que ella lo felicitara.

Jack y Miranda también pasaron por allí, pero por separado. A Jack le encantaba examinar sus cardenales y hacer comentarios sobre su aspecto (“ _Parece que hay un filete pudriéndose en tu cara, Shepard_ ”) y Miranda, que trabajaba mano a mano con el mando de la Alianza, la mantenía informada sobre los avances en la reconstrucción de la Tierra y las comunicaciones.

También recibió otro tipo de visitas. El Primarca Victus, el mayor Coats e incluso Aria T’Lok, que por alguna pirueta del destino había acabado en Londres durante la batalla final, fueron a verla. La aparición más inesperada fue la de Conrad Verner, que afirmaba haber participado en la guerra y vivido para contarlo. Seguía llevando su ridícula armadura de imitación con las siglas N7 y tenía un par de puntos en un pómulo como prueba de su testimonio.

—He seguido tus pasos, Comandante, y los dos hemos sobrevivido para contarlo —se tocó distraídamente los puntos y lanzó una mirada disimulada a Shepard, como instándola a hacer algún comentario sobre su minúscula herida. Al ver que ella guardaba silencio, prosiguió con su discurso —Todo te lo debo a ti, tú has sido mi mentora, Shepard. ¿Sabes? Cuando todo esto se calme, probablemente reciba una medalla al honor. Puede que incluso me ofrezcan dirigir mi propia nave, pero he pensado que voy a rechazarlo. Lo que yo quiero es servir a tu lado, en la Normandía… y ¿ves? ¿ves esto? —señaló de nuevo su pómulo —Me quedará una cicatriz, como a ti. Es como si estuviese destinado a seguir tus pasos, ¿no crees, comandante? Comandante… me gusta como suena. Comandante Verner, sí…

Mientras lo escuchaba, Shepard se preguntaba a qué altura estaría su habitación y si la caída la mataría. Por suerte para todos, el Doctor Corell la libró de él para hacerle una de sus revisiones rutinarias.

Pasó otro día. Shepard se sentía tan inquieta que hubiese agradecido poder pegarle un tiro a algo y empezó a barajar la idea de llamar a Grunt y sus compinches para que la ayudaran a escapar del hospital. No soportaba la inactividad ni la incertidumbre de no saber si su tripulación había sobrevivido. Estaba planeando cómo conseguir una nave en caso de completar su fuga cuando Miranda entró en su habitación. Aunque era una persona fría, Shepard notó que estaba alterada y por un instante se temió lo peor.

—Miranda, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó.

—He logrado contactar con la Normandía. Están todos bien, de camino a la Tierra. Llegarán en unas horas.

Shepard ni siquiera escuchó la frase completa. “ _Normandía_ ”, “ _todos bien_ ” y “ _de camino_ ” fueron las únicas palabras que penetraron en su mente y se quedaron allí, flotando, mientras Miranda seguía hablando. Si en ese momento hubiesen estado monitorizando el pulso y los latidos de la comandante, el doctor Corell y una horda de enfermeras habrían irrumpido en la habitación temiendo que fuese a sufrir un colapso.

—Shepard, ¿estás bien?

Miranda estaba junto a ella, aunque Shepard no la había visto acercarse. Por un segundo pensó que iba a pedirle a Wilson que la sedara para estabilizar sus constantes vitales, pero luego recordó dónde estaba.

—Eso es… —intentó hablar pero no encontró las palabras. Su voz le sonó extraña, demasiado ronca y temblorosa, como si no fuese suya.

—Alenko me ha pedido que te diga que te verá pronto —continuó Miranda y Shepard comprobó que el aturdimiento había pasado porque fue capaz de captar el tono insinuante que la mujer imprimió a sus palabras.

Se irguió sobre el parapeto de almohadas en que se apoyaba y trató de recuperar la compostura.

—Aquí estaré —prometió.

Miranda sonrió al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Me encargaré de que el Doctor Corell no se interponga en su camino —dijo, antes de salir.

 

**II**

 

Shepard recordaría las siguientes horas como las más largas de toda su existencia. Miranda había dicho que llegarían “en unas horas” pero no especificó en cuántas. Podían ser cuatro o doce, pero en lo que a ella respectaba cada una estaba durando varias semanas.

Se levantó un par de veces de la cama y dio pequeños paseos por su reducido cuarto, ignorando el dolor. Cuando se cansaba de renquear de un lado a otro como un cascarón, se apostaba frente a la ventana, esperando ver llegar a su tripulación. Sin embargo, dudaba que aparecieran por el callejón que tenía como vistas.

También probó a abrir la puerta y mirar al fondo del pasillo al menos cinco veces, pero sólo encontró a personal médico y a algunos heridos paseando con la ayuda de enfermeros y voluntarios.

Al final, agotada por la excitación y el esfuerzo, regresó a su cama y se recostó sobre la torre de almohadones que le servía como respaldo (Grunt había aparecido dos días atrás con media docena de almohadas. Cuando Shepard le preguntó de dónde las había sacado, el krogan se limitó a sonreír y ella decidió no indagar más).

Perdió la noción del tiempo que pasó en esa postura hasta que la puerta se abrió y alguien entró en su habitación. El visitante se detuvo bajo el dintel, mirándola como si no se creyera que fuera real.

Ella también llegó a dudarlo. Se sentía aturdida y mareada, como si hubiese recibido un fuerte impacto en el pecho, reanimando un corazón que por unos segundos había dejado de latir. Se contemplaron durante un minuto, en silencio, sin atreverse a acercarse o decir nada por temor a que el otro fuese un simple espejismo que desaparecería si hacían el más leve movimiento.

—Llegas tarde, Alenko —dijo ella finalmente, cuando reunió el valor.

Oír su nombre reanimó a Kaidan, librándole del estasis biótico que parecía retenerlo. En un par de zancadas estuvo a su lado, arrodillado junto a ella.

—Shepard… —susurró sin aliento, al tiempo que tomaba su mano y se la llevaba a los labios. Besó el dorso de su castigada piel un par de veces y después hizo lo mismo con la palma. Los dedos con que acunaba la mano de Shepard temblaban. O tal vez era ella la que lo hacía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella. La última vez que lo había visto, Liara y un soldado de la Normandía cargaban con él, cubierto de sangre. Tenía buen aspecto, pero quería asegurarse.

—Estoy bien —murmuró Kaidan y colocó la mano de Shepard sobre su mejilla, como había hecho aquel día en esa cafetería de la Ciudadela donde después de tanto tiempo había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa —¿Y tú?

—Ahora sí.

—Shepard —repitió él, como si necesitara pronunciar su nombre en voz alta para creerse que realmente estaba allí, a su lado —Gracias por no ir a donde no pueda seguirte.

—Te hice una promesa. Eso me mantuvo viva —confesó ella, y era cierto. Podría haberse quedado en las ruinas de la Ciudadela y morir en paz de no haber sido por Kaidan y por toda la gente que la esperaba, pero sobre todo por él. No podría soportar perderla otra vez y Shepard no podría soportar hacerle pasar de nuevo por eso.

Mientras él la mirara de ese modo, los ojos castaños tan cargados de amor y lealtad, jamás se rendiría.

—Yo también te prometo algo. La próxima vez que me ordenes que me vaya, voy a desobedecer, comandante —aseguró, y no había una sonrisa oculta en la inflexión de su voz. Hablaba con tono grave, casi desafiante, como si esperase oposición.

—Me parece justo.

Eso pareció apaciguarlo. Kaidan abandonó el gesto serio y le sonrió, recostándose en la mano de Shepard. Permanecieron así unos minutos, simplemente disfrutando de estar juntos de nuevo.

—Kaidan —murmuró Shepard al cabo.

—¿Si?

—Acércate más —pidió. Kaidan se inclinó sobre ella, aunque no lo suficiente. —Más. Un poco más. Así —y le puso una mano en la nuca, para guiarlo hacia sus labios. Él se dejó llevar, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de su boca.

—Shepard… —murmuró y su aliento acarició los labios de la comandante, encendiéndola —¿No te haré daño?

—Cállate y bésame, mayor.

Habría estado dispuesta a formarle un consejo de guerra por desobedecer una orden directa de un superior, pero no fue necesario porque Kaidan obedeció con entrega. La besó despacio, con cuidado, una presión suave sobre los labios con un toque de lengua que le supo a gloria y la dejó con ganas de más. Estaba segura de que podría haberlo convencido de que tanta cautela no era necesaria si les hubiesen dado unos segundos más, pero entonces llamaron a la puerta.

Kaidan se apartó, despacio, y Shepard lo soltó con reticencia. Un instante después, Joker se asomó por la puerta entreabierta tapándose los ojos con una mano.

—Ehmmm… ¿Comandante? ¿Está todo el mundo vestido? —preguntó —Espero que sí porque vamos a entrar.

De pronto la minúscula habitación se llenó de gente. Joker, apoyándose en Tali, seguidos de Garrus, Liara y finalmente Vega y Cortez. Todo su equipo estaba allí. Excepto SID. Quiso preguntar por ella, pero no tuvo el valor.

—Me alegra ver que estáis todos de una pieza —declaró, con la voz ronca. Descubrió que tenía un absurdo nudo de lágrimas en la garganta, lleno de alivio y orgullo por todos los presentes —¿Y nuestra nave, Joker?

El piloto se sentó en un taburete antes de responder. Shepard notó que cojeaba más de la cuenta, lo que explicaba la ayuda de Tali. Por lo demás parecía ileso, igual que el resto

—No te preocupes por ella, comandante, la Normandía está lista para llevarnos a nuestro próximo destino. Toda la tripulación te está esperando.

Gabby, Donelly, Traynor, los soldados rasos… toda su gente estaba bien. Todos salvo SID. Tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de ello, y Shepard nunca había sido el tipo de persona que postergaba los problemas, así que decidió que ese era tan mal momento como cualquiera para abordar el tema.

—Joker, respecto a SID…—comenzó, sin saber muy bien qué iba a decir a continuación. No se arrepentía de su decisión, pero tendría que vivir con el sacrificio de SID y los geth el resto de su vida.

—“Toda la tripulación” la incluye a ella, comandante. Está bien —Joker hizo un gesto con una mano, como desechando la preocupación de Shepard —SID es demasiado inteligente como para dejar que, ya sabes, tecnología milenaria capaz de acabar con todos los segadores de la galaxia le haga algo más que cosquillas.

Tenía sentido. Si alguien podía engañar al Crisol, era ella. Shepard sonrió, sintiendo que toneladas de peso se le quitaban de encima. Tenía varias preguntas al respecto pero podían esperar. Lo único que necesitaba saber era que SID seguía _viva_.

—A decir verdad, me preocupas más tú —prosiguió el piloto —Por tu aspecto creo que podría ganarte en una carrera.

—No te aproveches de tu comandante, Joker.

—Yo nunca haría eso, comandante.

Sonreír todavía le resultaba doloroso y hacía que notara los puntos tirantes, pero Shepard no podía parar de hacerlo. Kaidan, que se había puesto de pie, se retiró a un discreto segundo plano para dejar que los demás pudieran aproximarse a ella. Garrus se acercó entonces. Todavía llevaba puesta su armadura y el rifle de francotirador a la espalda. El turiano la había acompañado desde el comienzo de su aventura y encajaba perfectamente allí, a su lado. Su visión familiar hacia que el hospital dejara de resultarle tan extraño.

—¿Sabes, Shepard? Si quieres tomarte unos días libres después de salvar la galaxia, basta con que los pidas. No hay necesidad de hacernos creer que has muerto —dijo él, con el tono jocoso y cálido con que solía dirigirse a ella.

—Esta vez no pretendía volver, Garrus, pero llegué a la barra del bar y no estabas para invitarme a una copa. Ya sabes que nunca me ha gustado beber sola. Recuérdalo, somos un equipo, Vakarian —declaró, con una sonrisa dolorida.

—Lo sé, incluso te has conseguido un par de cicatrices a juego con las mías —se burló él.

—Así podré comprobar si es cierto lo que dices de las mujeres krogan y las cicatrices —replicó ella.

La mandíbula del turiano se sacudió, mostrando por un momento sus afilados dientes cuando se echó a reír.

—Yo tendría cuidado, Shepard, ahora que se ha curado la genofagía… Tal vez Tali podría conseguirte una máscara.

—Puedo hacer algo más que eso —intervino Tali. La quariana se acercó y se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama de Shepard antes de continuar —Puedes ocultarte de las mujeres krogan en Rannoch, en mi nueva casa. Construiré una habitación para ti.

—Siempre y cuando tenga una pecera… —bromeó Shepard.

El leve brillo de los ojos de Tali empequeñeció tras la máscara, delatando su sonrisa.

—Keelah, Shepard. Estoy tan contenta de que estés viva que me quitaría la máscara y te besaría, no me importa enfermar.

—Tali… —murmuró con cariño y tendió los brazos hacia ella. Tali la abrazó rápidamente, pero con cautela. La tela de su pañuelo rozaba la mejilla de Shepard y le pareció escuchar un suave sollozo sintetizado por el comunicador del casco de la quariana, así que la abrazó con más fuerza. Pasaron así un par de minutos hasta que la joven se calmó. Entonces carraspeó, la soltó y se retiró con Kaidan y Garrus para dejar espacio a los demás.

Liara fue la siguiente en aproximarse y ocupar el sitio que Tali había dejado libre.

—Shepard, me alegra que estés a salvo —dijo, tomándole la mano —Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

—Y yo a ti, Liara —Shepard sonrió y le dio un suave apretón — ¿Recuerdas el regalo que me diste antes de salir hacia el Conducto? Estoy cansada de ver estas cuatro paredes, ¿podrías…?

Liara sonrió y sus enormes ojos azules se iluminaron de comprensión.

—Claro, comandante. Cierra los ojos…

Shepard obedeció. Bajó los párpados y vació su mente. De pronto se notó más ligera, como si flotara, y al abrir los ojos estaba en el espacio, con Liara. Las estrellas se mecían a su alrededor, como gotas de lluvia transportadas por un viento invisible. Una franja de luz dibujaba el horizonte frente a ellas. Abrazadas, contemplaron las vistas en silencio. Shepard nunca se había sentido tan en paz con el universo como en ese momento.

—Sobre esas balizas que repartiste por la galaxia… parece que tendrás que actualizarlas —dijo, pasados unos minutos.

—Tal vez lo haga —respondió Liara, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro —Me gusta la idea de escribir parte de la historia. Quizás algún día, dentro de miles de años, nuestros descendientes las encuentren y descubran cómo salvaste la galaxia, Shepard.

— _Salvamos_ —corrigió ella —No habría llegado hasta aquí sin mi tripulación, Liara. Asegúrate de incluir eso en las balizas.

—Tomo nota —la asari alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos —Supongo que eso me convierte en tu biógrafa, comandante.

—No se me ocurre nadie mejor.

—Creo que podría vivir de los derechos de tu biografía durante unos cuantos siglos —replicó Liara, con una suave sonrisa. Shepard también sonrió.

—Deberíamos volver —murmuró, finalmente. Liara asintió y regresaron a la habitación del hospital militar. Los demás seguían allí, en la misma postura que tenían cuando cerró los ojos. Se preguntó si el tiempo que había pasado en los recuerdos de Liara habría corrido de la misma manera en el mundo real.

—¿Y eso qué ha sido? —preguntó James —¿Alguna clase de “sexo mental”?

—Me temo que nunca lo sabrás, Vega —respondió Liara, levantándose de la cama. James puso una expresión muy curiosa, como si la respuesta sólo hubiese servido para incendiar su imaginación. A su lado, Cortez resopló y le dio un codazo.

Shepard decidió ignorar el comentario de Vega y se dirigió a Steve.

—Cortez —lo llamó.

—Comandante —él dio un paso adelante e hizo el saludo militar.

—¿Cómo está la Kodiak?

—A punto, comandante. Kaidan y yo la hemos reparado.

—Yo ayudé —terció Vega.

Cortez se giró para mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

—Fuiste de mucha utilidad mirándonos trabajar mientras hacías flexiones…

—Hey, os daba conversación, mantenía la moral alta, ya sabes —se defendió James —Sin mí habríais acabado llorando sobre la caja de herramientas.

—Suena a trabajo en equipo —replicó Shepard, divertida.

—Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero —concordó Vega.

—Bien hecho, soldados, pero necesito un favor. ¿Crees que podrías acercar la Kodiac a mi ventana y sacarme de aquí, Cortez?

Cortez examinó la pequeña ventana y el edificio ruinoso que tenían a solo unos metros, sin duda calculando si había espacio suficiente para meter la lanzadera. Shepard sólo estaba bromeando pero sabía que si le pidiera en serio que la sacara de allí, él buscaría la manera.

—Por ti lo que sea, comandante —concluyó Steve.

—Y si eso falla, puedo echarte sobre mi hombro y salir corriendo, Lola —sugirió Vega, con el tono descarado que usaba cada vez que flirteaba con ella.

—¿Estás proponiéndome que nos fuguemos juntos, Vega? —replicó Shepard, de la misma manera.

Vega se puso firme e hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

—No puedo responder a eso con el mayor Alenko delante, comandante

—Acabas de hacerlo, James —señaló Kaidan. Shepard lo observó con curiosidad, tratando de adivinar si en el fondo estaba un poco celoso.

—La fuga tendrá que esperar hasta que te recuperes un poco —dijo otra voz conocida. Los ojos de Shepard siguieron el sonido hasta encontrar a la doctora Chakwas bajo el marco de la puerta. Traynor, de puntillas, asomaba por detrás de ella intentando ver a la enferma. La habitación estaba tan abarrotada que no había espacio para nadie más.

—Siento llegar tarde —continuó Chakwas —He estado hablando con el doctor Corell y me ha puesto al día sobre tu estado. A partir de ahora yo me encargaré de tu caso. Debo decir que Corell parecía feliz de librarse de ti, Shepard…

—No puedo culparle —confesó Shepard. El doctor era un hombre bajito, afable y asustadizo que parecía sobrepasado por la situación —Intentó impedir que Wrex viniera a visitarme…

—¿Era ese humano con pelo blanco que se escondió detrás de una enfermera cuando nos vio aparecer? —preguntó Garrus —Bueno, si conoció a Wrex… Pobre hombre.

—Ahora comprendo por qué me dijo que tuviese cuidado con los krogans… —murmuró Chakwas, negando con la cabeza.

—Bien, doctora, ¿cuál es tu diagnóstico? —quiso saber Shepard. En realidad no le interesaba la información técnica, lo único que quería saber era cuando le darían el alta. Confiaba en que Karin fuese un poco más permisiva que Corell y le diese un pronóstico más favorable.

—Te pondrás bien, pero aún llevará un tiempo. En cuanto a tus cicatrices, podemos eliminarlas fácilmente en la cubierta médica de la Normandía. También me gustaría hacerte algunos análisis para evaluar el impacto de la destrucción de los implantes —explicó la doctora —Así que me quedaré por aquí una temporada. Necesitan toda la ayuda que pueda ofrecérsele, están desbordados.

—Hablando de eso… —Traynor se coló entre Cortez y Vega y se abrió paso como pudo hasta llegar a la cama de Shepard. Se detuvo a su lado, retorciéndose las manos como si algo la angustiara —Comandante, me alegra mucho que estés bien.

—Lo mismo digo, Traynor.

—Tengo algo que preguntarte. Cuando venía hacia aquí, un oficial de la Alianza me ha parado. El alto mando ha solicitado mi ayuda para restablecer el sistema de comunicaciones galácticas, hay trabajo para varias semanas… pero antes quería pedirte permiso —explicó, observando con fijeza la almohada en que Shepard se apoyaba. Sabía que su aspecto no era muy agradable pero Traynor no evitaba su mirada por eso.

—No es necesario que me pidas permiso, Samantha —replicó, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Sí que lo es —Traynor la miró por fin a los ojos — trabajo para ti.

Traynor parecía hallarse en una encrucijada. Shepard comprendió que pensaba que al aceptar la oferta de la Alianza estaría abandonándola, aunque fuese de manera temporal.

—Eso es cierto, pero la Normandía estará atracada un tiempo. Tienes mi permiso para ayudar a la Alianza con una condición…

—¿Cuál?

—¿Ese ajedrez espacial tuyo? Quiero la revancha.

—Gracias, comandante —Traynor sonrió, aliviada —La tendrás.

—Bien, ahora quiero examinar a mi paciente si no os importa… —pidió Chakwas.

Bien mirado, quizás Corell resultase más permisivo con el régimen de visitas que la doctora. Shepard dudaba que Wrex pudiese intimidarla.

Todos obedecieron tras distintos murmullos de protesta y promesas de regresar pronto. Antes de salir por la puerta, Kaidan se acercó y la besó en la frente, dejándole la cálida impresión de sus labios sobre la piel como garantía de que volvería en cuanto se lo permitieran.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas, Chakwas se sentó en el taburete y empezó a pasar páginas de su historial.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Shepard? —se interesó.

Shepard se lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Mejor que nunca, doctora.

Y era verdad.

 

 

**III**

 

—Moveos, rápido. Todos los sistemas tienen que estar a punto.

—Motor MRL activado.                

—Propulsores activados.

—Sistemas de emergencia activados.

Los tripulantes corrían en todas direcciones, ocupando sus puestos en el puente de mando o rodeando el mapa de la galaxia. Los pads de datos pasaban de mano en mano y las luces de los distintos paneles parpadeaban, como si se sintiesen contagiadas por la excitación que dominaba la nave.

En la cabina, Joker miraba por encima de su hombro de vez en cuando, sin dejar de teclear y deslizar las pantallas que tenía frente a él. A veces, sólo por el placer de mortificarlos, metía un poco de prisa al resto de la tripulación.

—¡Vamos, daos prisa! La comandante llegará de un momento a otro y tiene que estar todo listo, ¡vamos, vamos, vamos! Keller, hasta yo corro más rápido, ¡mueve el trasero de una vez!

—Jeff…

¿Quién había dicho que la voz sintetizada de una inteligencia artificial no podía manifestar emociones? Porque definitivamente SID había aprendido a regañar valiéndose tan sólo de la entonación con que pronunciaba su nombre.

—Ok, eso ha sido un poco excesivo —reconoció Joker —Pero quiero que todo esté listo. Shepard estará aquí de un momento a otro…

—Tu estimación es inexacta, Jeff. La comandante Shepard ya está aquí.

Ni bien hubo terminado la frase, la escotilla que había tras la cabina se abrió. El piloto giró su asiento con tapizado de cuero para recibirla. SID, que ocupaba la silla del copiloto, hizo lo mismo. Hacía tres días que había vuelto a transferirse a la unidad móvil, como si nunca se hubiese ido. Joker sentía que poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad.

La última pieza que faltaba por encajar entró en la Normandía. Shepard estaba allí, con el uniforme de gala de la Alianza y la insignia que denotaba su puesto prendida del pecho junto a una colección de condecoraciones. Antes de que la permitieran volver al servicio tuvo que pasar por un maratón de actos públicos y ceremonias de entrega. Por desgracia, Joker se vio obligado a asistir a algunas, ponerse uniforme y quitarse la gorra. Incluso le insinuaron que se afeitara. Por suerte para él, ser un héroe de guerra permitía cierta laxitud en el cumplimiento del protocolo y también acceso directo a las bandejas de canapés y champagne.

Había necesitado bastante champagne para soportar todos los discursos, incluso aquellos que lo mencionaban y ensalzaban. Hackett llegó a decir que Shepard y su tripulación hacían necesario inventar nuevas condecoraciones. Hubo algunas fotografías, apretones de manos e incluso tuvo que subir unos cuantos escalones para recoger una condecoración al valor o algo así. A Joker le hubiese hecho más ilusión que le regalaran una gorra que pusiera “ _Mejor piloto de la galaxia_ ”, pero el Alto Mando de la Alianza no era tan ingenioso.

De cualquier modo, todos los actos militares habían pasado ya y Shepard estaba de vuelta. Los cardenales casi habían desaparecido por completo y ya no había rastro de puntos en su cara. Kaidan la acompañaba, contemplándola atentamente, como si quisiese captar cada expresión que pasase por su rostro.

Ella parecía emocionada pero guardaba el tipo. Sonrió a Joker un instante antes de que su mirada se detuviera sobre SID. No le habían contado que había recuperado su cuerpo y la sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos. Después su sonrisa se ensanchó, iluminando la nave.

—Joker, SID —los saludó.

Ellos respondieron haciendo el saludo militar. Técnicamente SID no tenía por qué seguir el protocolo del ejército, pero era su manera de expresar su respeto y dar su bienvenida a la comandante. Shepard cuadró los hombros y les devolvió el saludo, y las dos mujeres intercambiaron una larga mirada de la que Joker entendió poco.

Después, ella y Kaidan se alejaron por el puente de mando rumbo al mapa de la galaxia. Junto a él, Traynor manejaba en el sistema de comunicaciones. Se interrumpió e hizo el saludo militar. Vega, Cortez, Tali, Garrus y Liara también estaban allí.

Con los relés de masa reparados, los alienígenas habían tenido la oportunidad de regresar a sus planetas de origen semanas atrás, pero habían querido esperar para acompañar a la comandante en su regreso a la Normandía.

Todos aguardaron respetuosamente mientras Shepard subía el peldaño para acceder al mapa de la galaxia y apoyaba ambas manos en la barandilla. Su mirada se perdió durante segundos en el atlas de constelaciones y Joker sintió que por fin todo volvía a estar en su sitio.

—Comandante —la voz de SID resonó por el intercomunicador —La nave está lista.

—Tan sólo elige nuestro próximo destino —añadió Joker.

Tras unos segundos, la pantalla del piloto se iluminó con las coordenadas que Shepard había escogido. Joker retiró las conexiones con el muelle de atraque, sonriendo.

Y una vez más, la Normandía surcó la galaxia en busca de nuevas aventuras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de darme cuenta de que no había subido la última parte de la historia. No es como si nadie la leyera xD pero aun así no quería dejarla a medias :)
> 
> Si alguien la ha leído, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que te haya servido para consolar un poco el corazón roto que se te queda al terminar el juego.


End file.
